


Find the Link

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [593]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Evidence, Gen, Missing Scene, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He knows that he should be able to tie at least one of these accidental deaths to Thorn, but he can't find the proof.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 16 December 2016  
> Word Count: 116  
> Prompt: priority  
> Summary: He knows that he should be able to tie at least one of these _accidental_ deaths to Thorn, but he can't find the proof.  
>  Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x02 "Second Death." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Just another attempt at being canon compliant within the context of the larger picture. Canon Shay was definitely a dog with a bone where Damien was concerned. LOL
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He wants to get Damien Thorn. He wants to get Thorn in the worst possible way, but he doesn't have the evidence to do it. And that knowledge is driving him nuts. He knows that he should be able to tie at least one of these _accidental_ deaths to Thorn, but he can't find the proof. He'd like to find a way to appease the family of Thorn's girlfriend by getting the man responsible for her death. He'd like to do that for all of the victims of these allegedly accidental deaths, but she's his main focus at the moment. She has a definite tie to Thorn, and is the most obvious victim to focus on.


End file.
